The New Hedgehog
by Lialee
Summary: A fall down the stairs and the touch of a stone has my OC, Shikara, tumbling through space and time to a battle between a large fat man and a peculiar blue hedgehog.  The battle leaves her with amnisia and without a place to stay, how will our hero help?
1. Teleportation

The New Hedgehog

Chapter 1: Teleportation

"Shikara! It is time for dinner! Come downstairs!" Shika's mom called from the bottom of the stairs to her daughter. Shika was a 14 year old girl with dark brown hair that had natural red highlights and tan skin. When she wasn't playing video games or doing homework, she was in her room on her bed daydreaming. She got in trouble constantly because of this because when she was called down for something she usually ignored it, like she did now, "SHIKA!!!"

"GAH! What is it mom!"

"It's time for dinner! Come downstairs!"

"Coming!" Shicka called as she jumped off her bed and ran to the stairs. At the top of the staircase she tripped and fell down to the bottom, "Ooowwww…" she said while rubbing the top of her head.

"Well," her mom started, "that's one way to get downstairs. Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she replied looking back at the staircase, "can I go get something?"

"Yes, but be back downstairs in five minutes so your food doesn't get cold"

"Mmk." With that she went back upstairs. At the top of the stairs there was a blue stone with a white center. She bent down to pick it up and both she and the stone disappeared

About five minutes later Shika's mom called for her again to get no response, "SHIKA!" nothing, "Shikara?" she called while walking up the stairs to her daughter's room. At the top of the stairs there was a warm spot on the carpet and the tips of the carpets fabric was singed .

She ran downstairs to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.


	2. Meeting Sonic

Sorry I haven't updated 4 a while I has been busy.

Chapter 2: Meeting Sonic

"Ooooowwww…. My head." Shika rubbed her head and looked around, "Huh? Where am I?" just then she heard heavy footsteps followed by a voice.

"Ohohoho! Silver! There you are!"

Shikara's face took on a confused expression, "Wha?"

"Come Egg-Bot!" the fat-man called out, "Destroy the insolent hedgehog!"

"Hedgehog? Wait, Destroy!?" Shika came to her senses just in time to dodge a giant chainsaw being thrown at her. The robot recovered its chainsaw and launched a missile at her of which she didn't notice until it was six yards away from her face. She lifted up her hands to cover her face awaiting the impact. Nothing. She uncovered her eyes to see that she was being carried and was moving at an incredible speed.

When they stopped she came face to face with a blue hedgehog. "You okay?" he asked. Shikara nodded. "Good, you stay here. I'll go take care of Egg-Head." With that he sped off towards the fat man. "Hey! Eggman!" he called out.

Eggman turned to look at the source of the voice and cried, "Sonic! You annoying little rodent!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic replied, "Picking on girls again I see."

"Are you stupid?!? That's Silver! Silver is a BOY."

"Yeah. I know that and if you haven't noticed. That's not silver. Silver doesn't have red stripes along his spines."

Eggman looked over at Shikara and frowned, "No matter, I'll still destroy you both!!!"

"Figures." Sonic jumped into the air and spin dashed into the robot destroying it.

"GAH! How do you always win!?!" Eggman screamed.

"Cause I'm faster than you and all of your robots." Sonic smirked.

"ARRGGHHH!!! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME RODENT!!!"

"Yeah, you always say that but you never do." Eggman glared at sonic then flew away in his hover pod. "Well, I'm glad that's over." He turned to Shika and started walking towards her when he heard a launch. He turned and saw that Eggman had launched a missile. Sonic jumped over it, "Missed me!"

"I wasn't aiming for you, rodent!"

"What do you mean you weren't… oh no." he turned just in time to see the missile hit Shikara. Sonic looked back to where Eggman had been only to find that he had already left. Sonic sighed, picked up Shikara and ran to New Mobotropolis.


	3. Chapter 3: HUH?

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while ive been busy oh and im turning this into a series so I need suggestions. THANKS!

Shika awoke in a small room that seemed to be in a hospital. After looking around the room for a moment she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them again revealed a brown and black fox-like girl in a purple dress materializing in front of her. Shikara stared at her not sure what to think.

"Ah I see you are awake now." She said smiling. "Are you ok? Sonic said you were hit with one of Eggman's missiles."

Shika just stared for a moment before responding, "Yeah. I'm fine. And if you don't mind, what is your name."

She laughed, "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first. My name is Nicole. What is your name?"

Shika hesitated in telling Nicole her name but did anyway, "Shikara, but I prefer Shika."

Nicole nodded and turned to leave then stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot. I felt a dimensional warp earlier today and Sonic told me to ask you about it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I – I'm sorry," Shika shook her head. I don't remember anything before I ran into Eggman."

Nicole nodded then left the room.

XXXXXXX

"'NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE'! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE!" Shika's mom screamed at the policeman standing in front of her. It had been over 48 hours and there was still no sign of her missing daughter.

"Ma'am, we have examined every inch of your home and nothing is out of the ordinary except for that one spot at the top of your stairs." The cop explained the current situation.

She looked at the policeman for a while before collapsing to the ground. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry," and she started to cry.

XXXXXXX

Nicole materialized in Sonic's house and called out for him. When there was no reply she went to his room. "Sonic?"

Sonic was startled out of his sleep."whhhaaa!"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No don't worry about it. What's up?"

"The girl you brought back is awake now. You told me you wanted to talk to her when she woke up?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Nicole."

"Oh, and her name is Shikara."

"Thanks again Nicole, see ya." And with that he ran to the hospital.

XXXXXXX

Knuckles was asleep next to the Master Emerald on Angel Island when he woke up to a faint ringing sound. He turned to see the emerald glowing. Soon the entire area was enveloped in a bright light except for Knuckles and the emerald. The only think he could hear was a voice speaking to him before blacking out.

/X\X/X\X/X\

"A child of silver and red will bring peace to the seven chaos."


	4. Welcome!

Shika: You hate me don't you?

SZL97: O.o whatever do you mean?

Shika: well I was separated from my family, hit by a missile and I am currently hospitalized

SZL97:… You say disclaimer now…

Shika: *sigh* SZL97 owns nothing but me unless I die

SZL97: And that's not gonna happen!

Shika: damn….

Sonic: why have I been running in place for months now?

SZL97: Cause of my writers block! *sonic starts to move again and hits a tree* heheheh… I love being an author

Shika: So MEAN!

SZL97: I KNOW! NOW ON TO THE STORY! Oh and sorry I haven't updated 4 a while I has been rrreeeeaaalllyyy busy and I had writers block! And thanks to Shadow Liu who comments continuously on this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic entered the room Shikara was staying in. Zooming into the room at the speed he did startled Shika who fell off the hospital bed, "Hey? You ok?"

Shika looked up at Sonic who was standing above her, "Yeah, I'm fine. How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Move so quickly! It's impossible to go that fast!"

"Well I guess I'm just special."

"And you have a big ego…" She muttered under her breath.

Sonic sighed, "Well you've been out for a month now because of Eggman's missile. Nicole has been trying to keep you healthy until you awoke and could take care of yourself. Where are you from anyways?"

Shika shrugged, "I can't remember… Why does Eggman hate you so much?"

"I destroy the robots he tries to use to destroy us Mobians. He doesn't like that very much."

"Why does he do that?"

"You ask a lot of questions… he's trying to take over the world and we won't let him."

"Oh… And duh I ask a lot of questions! Memory loss? Member?"

He shrugged and a chipmunk like girl came into the room, "Oh! Good! You're awake!"

Sonic turned to the girl as Shika stood up, "Hi Sally. What's up?"

"Not much. I just thought I'd check up on our guest." She turned to Shikara, "Your name is Shika right?"

Shika nodded, "Yeah. That's right. Where am I anyways?"

"Right now you're at New Mobotropolis Medical Center. Do you have a home we can take you to?"

"Not that I can remember… I lost my memories when I first came here…"

"Hmmm… Well I'm sure Nicole could make you a house from the nanobots and you could probably stay here until you get your memories back…"

"No, you don't have to do that for me. I can get by on my own!" Shika had her hands up, waving them franticly. She didn't want to put her problems on their shoulders.

"Don't worry about it!" Sally smiled at Shikara, "We have a lot of space and food. You won't be a bother to us."

Shika sighed, she knew she couldn't win this fight the looked back at Sally, "So where will I be staying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shika:…. Well that wasn't so bad! I even made some new friends!

SZL97: SEE! I can be nice!

Shika: Well whatever… R+R ppl! I need support!

SZL97: ME TOO! HELP ME WRITERS BLOCK! …Sorry… I had sugar this morning…

Shika: WHO GAVE YOU SUGAR!

Optimus Prime: Bumblebee did…

Shika: Where'd you come from!

SZL97: and we end on this note! Bye! R+R PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE! Oh and sorry if this is short… I'm trying to make these chappies longer but I keep running out of ideas so bye!.


	5. Shika Meets Knuckles

Meh, I didn't like how my previous chappie looked… but anyways, here's Chapter 5

Oh and _this _means flashback while **this **in a flashback means Shika is thinking.

Disclaimer: Am I rich? …no… Do I own Sonic the Hedgehog? …no…

Chapter 5: Knuckles Meets Shika

Shika looked around her room, she was glad it wasn't white. She had enough hospital time to make her cringe away from that color. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself, getting a good look at her body. A pain throbbed through her head as memories started flowing back to her.

"_Mom?" a child's voice, "Mom, why'd you cut it so short, I liked it long." As her vision cleared Shika could see a little human girl with a dark tan and brown pixie-cut hair that complimented her skin perfectly._

_An older woman walked in, only visible through the mirror that the girl was using to tussle her hair, "Oh, honey, you look so cute this way!" the woman, Mom, put her hand on the girls shoulder and put her lips to her ear and whispered, "Your daddy said he loved your hair short, Shika." _**Shika? But that's my nickname… oh god. That's me? Is – is, that my mom?**

The vision dimmed and Shika found herself on the bed, Nicole hovering over her, "Shika? Are you alright? I came in to see if you liked your room and I found you on the floor. What happened?"

Shika shook her head and looked at her hands, "I-I don't know… I think-I think I just remembered something. About my mom. She had cut my hair short and, I was complaining…"

Nicole tilted her head in confusion, "But, hedgehogs don't have hair."

Shika nodded, "Yeah, I know." She turned to face Nicole, her face twisted questioningly, "And I didn't look like this either… I looked like… I don't know… but I didn't have fur."

"How did you know it was you if it didn't look like you?"

"There was a woman there, my mom I think. She called the girl I saw Shika… Dammit! Why can't I remember anything!" Shika dug her face into her hands and stayed there.

Everything was silent for a moment until Nicole spoke up, "Well, there was another reason I was here. A friend of Sonic's is here and he wants you to meet him."

"Huh?" Shika looked up to the AI, "Why?"

Nicole laughed, "Well Sonic thinks that it's his fault you got hurt in the first place. He wants you to feel as welcome as possible, even if it means Amy gets pissed."

"Oh… Who's Amy?"

"Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, even if in reality it will never get to that point."

Shika laughed, feeling kind of sorry for the girl she had never met, "Well let's go find Sonic. I don't want him to feel too bad. I just hope that this Amy doesn't try to kill me."

"Can you fight?"

Shika thought about that for a moment, "I'm actually not sure…"

Nicole laughed again, "I think you'll be fine, Amy's a hothead but she's a good person at heart."

Shika smiled, "Good to hear."

XXXXXXXXX

As Nicole and Shika entered a clearing outside a restaurant Shika could see a red echidna-like boy speaking to Sonic. Sonic, once seeing Shika, ran over to her, causing her to stumble backwards once he appeared in front of her, "Hey! Wat's up?"

Shika, recovering her balance from the surprise, stuttered, "F-fine."

The echidna laughed, "Is this the girl you wanted me to meet, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, Knucks."

The echidna walked over to Shika and held out his hand, a glove concealing the fingers' shape other than the thumb, "Hey, my name is Knuckles the-"

Shika took his hand and shook it softly, smiling, "Echidna, right?"

Knucles nodded, "Yeah. You're the only one to actually guess correctly."

"Wasn't a guess."

Knuckles rose an eye-ridge inquisitively and Nicole, seeing this, came to Shika's defense, "She's smarter than she looks Knucks."

Knuckles let go of Shika's hand, realizing that he was still grasping it and turned to Sonic, "Well I actually came here to talk to Sonic about something."

Sonic walked over to Knuckles, "Alright then, let's take a walk."

Shika watched after them as they left her attention completely focused on them until Nicole broke her focus, "Well, Sally asked me to show you around. But, as I need to monitor those two do you think you could do it on your own?"

Shika nodded, "Yes, Nicole. I think I should be fine."

Nicole smiled then dematerialized, leaving Shika on her own.

Ok, you cannot tell me that this short because it is over 700 words and I still has writers block! I have 30 different plans on where this could go and the all want to fight with each other! But anyways, do you think I should change this into a looovvveee story? Or should I leave it as is? Check me polls and vote or you might not like how the story turns out! Bye!


End file.
